


Stormy Night

by Meh_66



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Other, Will update tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meh_66/pseuds/Meh_66
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night. The rain relentlessly pounded against the windows of Luna Nova, and lightning filled the sky. A flash revealed a young girl walking the halls. She dropped a note, not really caring who would read it. She headed out into the pouring rain, hoping never to return.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Suicide attempt.

It was a dark and stormy night. The rain relentlessly pounded against the windows of Luna Nova, and lightning filled the sky. A flash revealed a young girl walking the halls. She dropped a note, not really caring who would read it. She headed out into the pouring rain, hoping never to return.

* * *

Chariot was on her nightly patrol when she saw a note laying in the hall. It was slightly crinkled, and the handwriting was almost perfect cursive. It seemed odd that someone would just discard it like that. Out of curiosity, she picked it up and began to read.

_ Dear mother, _

_ I have missed you dearly. How I long for your presence. However, I know that it is impossible for us to meet in this world, as you have moved on from it. _

_ This is… Depressing.  _ Chariot thought to herself. She read on.

_ I cannot deal with it anymore. It is too much. I cannot get anything done correctly. None of this makes any sense. _

The writing got more and more desperate. As she continued reading, the penmanship went from perfect to terrible.

_ I can t deal with it any more. i wil l final ly reunite wi th you at the b a se of the new Mo on tower. Ton ight is the Nigh t that I final ly- _

Chariot didn’t finish reading the letter. She sprinted out into the night, hoping that she wasn’t too late.

* * *

The rain slammed into her body, pelting Chariot in every direction. She didn’t cast a spell to protect herself from it. The enchantment wasn’t needed.

* * *

  
  


She didn’t see a body on the ground.

_ I’m not too late. _

“ Vega Varulus !”

She leapt up the tower. 

When Chariot arrived at the top ledge, the girl looked like she was about to jump. She immediately pulled her into a hug.

_ I’ve been there. It gets better. _

“M-Mother?”

_ O..kay. I’m her mom now. I have a kid. _

The rain whipped around them. Lightning streaked across the sky. Thunder clapped in the distance. 

“Yes I am. Everythings gonna be alright.”

Then, the girl collapsed in her arms.

* * *

It was only when she came back into the school that she realized  _ who _ this girl was.

She was shivering. Wet blonde hair dripped down onto the floor. The heiress clung to her like she was her lifeline. Soft whimpers emitted from her mouth.

_ Oh… Diana. You poor thing. _

“Professor Du Nord. What are you doing with… Diana? Is she alright?”

“No, Ms. Finnelan. She just tried to jump off the New Moon Tower. I’m taking her back to my quarters for the night.”

“I see.” She nodded. “I’ll fetch the Headmistress. Carry on.” She turned on her heel and briskly walked away.

* * *

Chariot carefully set Diana on her bed. She got in after, and held the precious girl in her arms, pulling her close.

Diana stirred.

“Huh.. what… where… am..”

“You’re safe, Diana. You’re safe.”

“Wha? Wait. Why are you here professor? Why are we in your bed?” Diana was more awake now. A sniffle came from her, and she started crying. “I-I’m _ sniff _ s-so  _ sniff _ s-sorry…” She shivered.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong.”

“I-I just… made you g-go outs-side… and…” She was full-on crying now. She was far too tired to care about her noble appearance. The magic that held her eyeliner on had failed, and it streaked across her cheeks.

“I would do that again in a heartbeat.” Chariot said, assuring the heiress. “Do you want to talk about your mother?”

Diana sniffled. “S-She was the best. I-I loved her s-so much…” She whimpered. “Then, s-she d-d-di-” Her statement was cut off by an uncontrolled sob. She buried her face into Chariot’s still-soaking uniform. “Today was the d-day that…” Diana trailed off. “S-S-She…”

Chariot gave her a reassuring hug. “Oh. I didn’t know.”

Suddenly, a series of frantic knocks sounded against the door. “Professor? Are you there? How is Diana?”

Chariot got up and walked to the door. As soon as she opened it, the headmistress hobbled in. “Are you okay Diana? I came as soon as I heard what happened.” The Headmistress walked over to the bed. “How are you feeling young lady?” Diana didn’t respond. “Well, I guess I’ll talk with her tomorrow.” The headmistress turned towards Chariot. “How did you find her? I don’t recall you being assigned to flight patrol.”

“I found her suicide note in the hall,” Chariot told the headmistress. “I should go get that before another student finds it.”

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll do it.” The headmistress walked towards the door. “For now, I think you just need to be there for her.”

“But you don’t know where it—” The door shut. Chariot sighed. She returned to the bed, only to realize that Diana had started crying again.

“I-I-” Diana trailed off. “J-Just want to… b-be h-h-held.” She looked away. And the professor couldn’t say no. She held the tender girl in her arms, whilst slowly stroking her wavy blonde hair. Soon enough, Diana stopped crying, and eventually fell asleep.

Chariot wondered how she would help the girl in her arms. She obviously needed therapy, all of the new nine did, but Luna Nova didn’t even have a school counselor. That had been axed a while ago due to budgetary reasons. But questions still remained. What pushed Diana over the edge? And how could she support her better? Because what Chariot was currently doing was obviously not enough.


	2. I'm Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana pretends that she's fine. She isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted waaaay earlier. But first, I decided to re-write the first chapter. Go read that first, if you haven't. I scrapped and rewrote this entire chapter. It was a pain to write. Also, I abandoned all hope of updating this every 2 weeks. Anyways, enjoy.

“How are you, Diana?” Headmistress Holbroke pulled up a chair. It was the morning after, and she was still concerned about the heiress. A student attempting suicide was a big deal, and because it was Diana, it was an even bigger one.

“I’m fine, Headmistress, but I must be going now.”

She tried to get up, but the Headmistress stopped her. “You can take a day off today. Last night was very hard on you.”

“Thank you, Headmistress, but I have a reputation to uphold. It would be unbecoming of a Cavendish to take a day off, even after a lapse in judgement such as this.”

The Headmistress sighed. “Will you please reconsider? You could use a break.” Diana reminded her of countless prodigies and gifted kids. Always pushing themselves too far, and winding up burnt out before the end of high school.

Diana shook her head as she got up from her seat. “I must keep up with my classes.” With that, she left.

* * *

Diana briskly walked through the halls of Luna Nova. The heiress was in no mood to talk. Any student who tried was met with a “Not right now, sorry.”

It pained Diana to dismiss them like that. A Cavendish shouldn’t be like this. She should be helping these people. Instead, she was selfishly heading back to her dorm. Hannah and Barbara would be worried, and Diana didn’t want to be a burden on them.

Just then, Akko came bounding down the hall. She always brightened up Diana’s day, but she couldn’t figure out why for the life of her. Screeching to a halt in front of Diana, the burnette only barely got herself stopped in front of her. “Hey Diana!” Akko furrowed her brow with concern. “Have you been crying?” Diana shook her head. Cavendishes don’t cry. “Because your mascara is running. Are you okay?”

Diana murmured something, and attempted to walk away. Unfortunately for her, Akko grabbed her hands, making it impossible to leave. “It’s okay to lean on people, Diana.”

_ No, not really.  _ Diana thought.  _ I must become fully independent. When I’m head of the family, no one will be there to catch me if I fall. _

“Daisuki, Diana, but you need to take care of yourself.”

Diana’s face flushed. Akko didn’t know that Diana was learning Japanese. And she had just said “I love you” to the unsuspecting and unprepared Cavendish.

“I… M-Must go.” She hurried off, with a poorly concealed blush on her cheeks. The heiress hurried to her dorm. She burst into her dorm, and backed up against the door. “She… Why would she say that?” Diana wondered aloud.  _ She… She meant that platoniclly, right? Right? _

“Diana?” Barbara poked her head out from behind the bookshelf. “Oh nines, you're here!” Hannah emerged from her little corner of the room. “We were super worried about you when you weren't in your bed like normal.”  _ So I made them worried. All that rush wasn’t necessary. I should be helping other students right now.  _ Hannah tied her hair up in her signature ponytail. “Let's get going to breakfast. Don’t want to be late!”

“My apologies, but I must study.” Diana said as she made her way to her desk. “So there's no need to wait on-” She found her path blocked by her teammates.

“Diana.” Barbara said. “We’re going to breakfast. You need to eat.”

_ No, I don’t. That show of weakness last night was unacceptable. This is just a small punishment for the time I wasted. For all the sleep I robbed mother- er, Chariot? Mother. Of. _

“You could also use some Akko time.” Hannah started. “And breakfast will be a good way to get some.” Barbara finished.

“Akko… Time?”

“Yes Diana, Akko time.” Barbara gave Hannah a knowing look. “Do you realize how much you smile around her?” Diana looked back at their previous interactions. She did seem to lighten the mood whenever she was around. Even her just being in the same room put Diana at ease.

“And your smile is honestly super cute.” Hannah continued. “It’s no wonder why Akko tells you so many jokes around you.”

“I…” Diana wasn't used to receiving genuine compliments like that. Most of the time, it was just empty “You’re pretty” comments from older aristocrats. “Thank… You?”

“Hey, Diana, your mascara is messed up.” Barbara pointed out. “You might want to fix that before we head out.”

“Do you want help with it?” Hannah inquired.

“There’s no need to waste your skills on me.” Diana responded.

“Diana—” Hannah sighed. “How many times do we have to tell you that you’re loved and worth it?”  _ I've annoyed her. And she’s lying to make me feel better. _

After Hannah helped Diana fix her makeup, the trio headed to the canteen.

____________________________

When they arrived, breakfast was already well underway. Hannah and Barbara headed to get food, while Diana went to where the red and green teams were sitting.

“Hey Diana!” a certain brunette witch yelled across the canteen. “I got you a seat! Right next to me!” Diana unconsciously smiled and moved to take it. A few moments later, Hannah and Barbara returned with food for the three of them.

It was at that moment that Amanda decided to cause chaos. “Hey Akko.” The brunette perked up from her food. “If Diana needs help getting her food, maybe she needs help eating it too.” They gave Diana a devilish smirk.

“I do not need-” She was cut off by a spoon suddenly entering her mouth. She reluctantly swallowed.

“Mou, Diana!” Akko said, preparing another scoop. “You need to eat more!” Amanda snickered beside the pair.  _ They must be having sooo much fun with this- _ Another spoonful of mashed potatoes. Diana attempted to move away from the brunette witch, but it only backfired on her. Akko climbed on top of her. She was  _ very _ close. Diana would only have to shift her head a little bit and they would be able to kiss— _ No. Diana, you are straight. If you were gay, you’d be a disappointment to the Cavendish name. _

“Stop struggling! I’m only trying to help you!” Soon enough, most of the mashed potatoes were gone. In her infinite genius, Akko decided to scrape up the last of the food with her finger. Diana assumed that she would just eat it herself. She thought wrong. Akko proceeded to stick her finger in the unsuspecting witch’s mouth. Diana just sat there for a moment, unsure of what to do.

“Go ahead. Lick it off.” Akko suddenly started blushing. Diana, unaware of the innuendo, continued to short-circuit. After a few more agonizing moments, she licked the finger clean

Akko jumped back. “OhmygoshDianaI’msosorrypleaseforgiveme!” The brunette bolted from the canteen before Diana could process anything.

“I- um…” The poor heiress didn’t know how to respond.  _ Akko. Just stuck her finger in my mouth. Why? She must be doing that as a dear friend.  _ Diana fought desperately to keep certain emotions down. Emotions that Daryl had sent her away to fix. Emotions that she was certain would never pop up again. _ A dear friend, that’s all. _ She suppressed any thought of it being anything more. The Cavendish household needed a good, strong,  _ straight, _ leader who could produce heirs.

Diana’s brain suddenly caught up at warp speed. She was suddenly hyper-aware of Amanda’s wide-eyed stare, Hannah and Barbara’s shocked expressions, Lotte’s furious note-taking, and Sucy’s unamused glare.

At that point, the bell decided to ring, saving her from further embarrassment. Diana mulled over it as she walked down the hall to her Magic Numerology class. She tried not to over-analyze how Akko had climbed on top of her, how  _ close _ she was, how cute- She snapped herself out of her thoughts. She had magic numerology, and she would need all of her brain power for that.

* * *

The day passed quickly and uneventfully for Diana. Now in her last class of the day, astronomy, she continued to mull over what happened in the canteen earlier. How Akko could be so… _ Pretty up close? _ She slammed her notebook shut. Where the hell had that thought come from?  _ No. No. No. No. If you turn gay,  _ again, _ you will have destroyed all the progress that you’ve made so far. _

“Are you alright, Diana?” Chariot asked. The professor sent a concerned look her way.

“I’m fine mo- er, professor.” Diana lied with ease.  _ Just having a minor existential crisis right now. _ She was straight. She liked men. Buff men. Women- er, MEN in suits. Men with big… Egos. On second thought, that didn’t sound very appealing. She turned her attention back to the front of the room, where Chariot had begun passing out tests.

“Thanks, Mom.” Diana said, as she received hers. Chloé snickered behind her. “Is something funny?” The Cabbage-haired witch turned around to face the giggling girl. 

“You called her mom.”

_ Wow. You slipped up. You’re a failure of a Cavendish. _

Diana’s face turned red. She turned back to her test.  _ I wouldn’t mind it if a sinkhole swallowed me up right about now. _

“What did you get, Diana?” Hannah asked, taking Diana’s attention away from the embarrassing slip up that had occurred just moments earlier.. “I got an 87.”

“I…” Diana scanned the page.  _ Why are you looking at the bottom? Your score is obviously at the top, dumbass. _ “Got a… 99/100.”

“Wow.” Barbara sounded impressed. “This test was really hard. I only got an 83. Congratulations!”

_ This course work is expected to be aced by even the least intelligent of students. And I failed. A top student like me should be getting 100s on everything.  _ She resolved to study even more than she already was.  _ Look at me. I fail. All the time.  _ A part of her  _ wanted _ someone to notice her pain. She wanted to be hugged. To be told everything is going to be alright. But that would mean showing weakness, something a Cavendish must never do.

She refocused on the real world. The world with her imperfect score. The heiress scanned the page, looking for the question that she failed on. Soon enough, she found it. A simple true or false question.  _ How did I even get that wrong? I must’ve been rushing.  _ But then her thoughts turned for the worse.  _ If I miss tiny details like this, how am I supposed to run the household? I’m the failure that they say I am. This is proof of my utter incompetence. _

Diana Was so deep inside her own mind that she didn’t realize that the bell had rung at first. She only noticed when Hannah and Barbara started packing up their things.  _ Can’t even keep track of time.  _ She followed suit, and put her books back into her satchel. On her way out, she stopped by Chariot’s desk.

“S-sorry for calling you mom earlier.” Chariot looked up from the papers that she was grading.

“Oh, it’s not a problem.” She set her pen down. “I did kinda adopt you last night.”

“I seem to be keeping you from grading those papers.” Diana pointed out.

“Diana, honey, you’re more important than some stupid papers.”

“I… am?” Diana was surprised by the statement. “But your time is valuable. Grading papers is a productive way to spend it.” She looked away and got quiet. “Babying me isn’t.”

“Diana…” Chariot trailed off. She rose from her chair and hugged the heiress. “You are the most important person in my life right now.” 

_ Right now. Maybe she’ll abandon me once the going gets tough. _

Diana pulled away from the hug. “Well, professor, er- mother, I must be going. Sorry for unnecessarily taking your time.” With that, she exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Akko feeding Diana was 100% inspired by Butch Diana by Sailor Portia. If you haven't read that wonderful fic yet, I recommend that you do. Also, comments and kudos give me life, so please leave them!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Kαɱι-Sαɱα and R5h for beta reading this one. I couldn't have done it without them!


End file.
